


Tennessee Whiskey Version 2

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Series: Tennessee Whiskey - Songfic Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Couple, Dean is Batman, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shmoop, Songfic, canon compliant up to season 13, dancing in the kitchen, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: Dean hums along to a tune as he prepares dinner, reflecting on his relationship with Cas.





	Tennessee Whiskey Version 2

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to "Tennessee Whiskey" by Chris Stapleton and I just could not get out of my head how much it was a Destiel song. I wrote two versions of a song fic. One is this one, fluff and cute and omg my feels. The other (which I also posted as Tennessee Whiskey Version 1) angst and pain and I'm so sorry. Here's a link to the song so you can read along or just listen on your own if you haven't heard it! And all credit to Chris and his writers for the song, and to Kripke and the writers of SPN for my babies.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6FJ0clGGsc0v5iGbBYK1cK?si=EEnJrmHnQ1SXGkky3PEJwg

Dean moved to the music coming from the small radio on the counter; something Sammy had salvaged from somewhere. It cut out now and again but it was a pretty solid little device most of the time. Dean had managed to find one station that came in crisp and clear even in the dead zone that was the bunker kitchen. He had the radio up enough to hear over the sounds of his cooking but not too loud that he might miss someone joining him. He hummed out the tune to the song he’d heard a million times, a small smile dancing on his lips. 

“I used to spend my nights out in a barroom  
Liquor was the only love I've known  
But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom  
And brought me back from being too far gone”

Dean heard the song once when he’d been feeling generous and let Sam pick the music. They’d been on a hunt with Jack and Cas taking up residence in the back. He’d caught pieces of it and the sound was soothing enough but the lyrics made him glance in his rearview mirror, making eye contact with Cas. Cas smiled at him brightly when he caught Dean looking and Dean had grinned back. There was an unspoken agreement that day that this had somehow become their song. They listened to it some nights when it was blissfully just the two of them, Cas laid out on the couch with Dean in his arms, or humming it together while they made breakfast. On one occasion Dean had even used the lines to romance Cas. “You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey” he has said, kissing Cas’ chest, “You're as sweet as strawberry wine” he’d placed a kiss to Castiel’s neck. “You're as warm as a glass of brandy” he whispered against the shell of Cas’ hear “And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time” he’d finally placed a kiss to Castiel’s mouth, slow and sensual and sweet. Later while they cuddled - which Dean wouldn’t admit to - Cas had teased him lovingly about being such a romantic; again, to which Dean would never admit. Dean kissed him until he stopped teasing, smiling in contentment at his luck.

“I've looked for love in all the same old places  
Found the bottom of a bottle always dry  
But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it  
'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high” 

“Something smells amazing.” Castiel’s voice broke through Dean’s trance as he hummed and cooked. 

He was smiling as he turned to face Cas and Cas laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his teeth showing wide. Dean looked at him quizzically and he replied by pointing to Dean’s outfit. 

“I like your apron.” He explained. 

Dean smirked looking down at the apron which declared simply “I’m Batman”. “Found it on E-Bay.” He grinned proudly, showing it off a little. “And since I made you watch all those movies I know you get the reference.” 

Cas smiled and walked closer to Dean, “that I do.” 

“Wanna help?” 

Cas nodded, “what’re you making?” 

“Duh. My specialty.” 

Cas hummed in excitement, leaning over Dean’s shoulder and taking in the scent from the stove. “Cheeseburgers.” 

“Bacon cheeseburgers.” Dean corrected, turning his head slightly to kiss Castiel. 

“You’re beautiful, Dean Winchster.” 

Dean blushed. “You just like me for my meat.” He laughed at his own joke. 

Cas rolled his eyes but only began helping Dean without comment. 

“You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time”

Dean turned the stove on low, feeling silly and in love and happy for the first time in years; he took Cas’ hands pulling him away from the salad he was mixing. 

“Dean?” Cas asked, following Dean’s lead. 

And Dean began to dance, holding Castiel in his arms, gently moving together. It was simple, slow, swaying gently to the melody. Dean humming the tune, Cas smiling into Dean’s neck. Dean knew his singing voice wasn’t going to win him any grammy’s but he couldn’t help it as he sang the last chorus out loud, instead of just humming. 

"You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time” 

Dean smiled at Cas, looking into his perfect blue eyes, seeing his grace shining from within them. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this man in his life but he was not going to fuck it up. Not in a million years. He leaned in gently to kiss Cas, their lips familiar and comforting together… like coming home.

“You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey”


End file.
